The Ancient One
The Ancient One is the first boss you encounter in the Bossvault. It is also the first post-Guardian boss. Behavior Its behavior is completely unique, flying around the room and shooting projectiles. First Phase * Delayed Shots * Plasma Sweep * Slam Second Phase (<80%) * Twigun Minions * Plasma Sweep * Slam * Trifangle Minions * Delayed Shots * Floor Ram Third Phase (<60%) * Shield Cores (spawns 5) * Delayed Shots * Plasma Sweep * Explosive Sweep * Slam * Floor Ram * Trifangle Minions Fourth Phase (<40%) * Shield Cores (spawns 8) * Explosive Sweep * Twigun Minions * Plasma Sweep * Plasma Chaos * Slam * Explosive Sweep * Floor Ram * Trifangle Minions * Laser Beams Tips * Avoid the Explosive Sweep attack at all costs, it can instant kill you at this stage of the game. * Deal as much damage as possible. * The Ion E.P.C. and the Handheld Ion Cannon are very effective against the Twigun minions. * The Lightning Gun and Handheld Ion Cannon can be useful in this fight. Trivia * This is the first boss ever created in this mod. Its attacks are based off of Dreadwing's attacks because of this. * This is the only boss to ever have an action figure. Lore Years before Earth's destruction a lone figure entered the Bossvault. A small winged creature, it was none other than the penguin pirate Dreadwing. Without being detected by the ancient security systems, he salvaged a large amount of ancient materials. After leaving, he used the ancient materials to build a spacecraft more powerful than any in the known universe. But once he turned it on the machine began scanning the area and acting puzzled as if it had a mind of its own. It seemed the ancient materials and the mysterious core Dreadwing used for the spacecrafts power source had created a "living" machine that had a mind of its own. The spacecraft began firing powerful energy bolts at Dreadwing, but he swiftly dashed through an escape hatch where the machine could not reach him. Having lost sight of its target it left Dreadwing's base and instinctively flew toward the planet where the Bossvault was. As it passed through the galaxy and over planets, people who believed in legends of ancient beings referred to the strange spacecraft traveling over the planet as The Ancient One. Dreadwing, who had learned his lesson about tampering with such power decided to build his spacecraft out of conventional materials. As for The Ancient One, it eventually found its way back to the Bossvault and guards it against anyone who would try to steal the ancients secrets. History * 1.5.4.3: '''Changed sprite again and added a new part of the Laser Beam attack. * '''1.5.3.1: '''Fixed the Ancient One not appearing after the slam attack. * '''1.5.3: '''Total behavior overhaul. * '''1.5.1: Changed sprite and drastic changes to behavior. * '''1.0.1: '''Added laser beam attack. * '''1.0: '''Introduced. Category:Bosses